Life Happens
by Stardomxo
Summary: Jasmine Winters is a fifteen year old girl with a loud mouth and a fiery temper and has a very dark past when she has to leave her children and go into foster care who will save her from the nightmares and misery of her past and present?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _I gulped tears snaked down my cheeks "Mommy will always love you no matter where you are the two of you will stay together and look out for each other and we will be together again but just not right now but anytime you feel like you need me just look up to the moon and the stars and mommy will be looking down at you."_

" _It's time." Gemma, my social worker said softly I glared at her she took that as a signal to leave I then continued._

" _Mommy doesn't want to say goodbye so she will say until we see each other again."_

 _I choked and wipe away my tears I held them close and kissed them both on the forehead._

" _Goodbye Hannah Grace Winters."_

" _Goodbye Luke Ashton Winters."_

 _I gently put them down in their separate cots and looked down at them for a second almost memorising what they look like._

 _Hannah has brunette hair and hazel eyes Luke has brunette hair but it's a little darker than Hannah's his eyes are hazel. They have my hair but they also got_ _ **his**_ _eyes._

 _A tear fell down my face I wiped the tear away then I saw that they were asleep they look so peaceful. Then the door open and reviled Gemma "Shh they're asleep." I whispered she nodded and opened the door wider._

 _I sighed and picked up my backpack and the rest of my stuff and started to walk out of the room I looked back at them and then continued walking till they were only a glimpse._

That was a few days ago but I feels like it was a year ago I still worried and think about them every day I love them so much I actually kills me to be away from them but it's killing my slowly.

"This is a good foster home it's one of the best actually you're going to be alright there." Gemma says doing a U turn and going back on the main road.

I nodded "When can I see Hannah and Luke again?" I asked she looked at me then back on the road and bit her lip then I knew it was something I didn't want to hear.

"Well the court had said that you can only see them twice a month depending on your behaviour." She said like it was plain and simple I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"So if I flip out I would only be allowed to see them for once that month." I said not raising my voice but anger was visible in my tone.

"Actually you wouldn't be allowed to see them for the whole month depending on your behaviour." She said parking in front of a modern brown house with turquoise gates in the front of it there were trees around the area and they had a big backyard.

"That's not fair I'm their mum they can't do that." I yelled angrily they're my children not theirs they can't just decide when I can or can't see them.

"But if you have good behaviour they will hopefully move the meetings to once a week." She said unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car and closing the door.

I unbuckled my seat and stepped out of the car. I can't believe that they won't let me see my CHILDREN if I do something that they won't like it's not fair.

"Well from now when will I see them again."

"Next Saturday at the latest but if I can get a sooner date I will inform your care workers but we will come to you but that's if you behave." She said I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

She knocked the door we waited a while then the door opened inside looked very homey and was better than the dump I lived in all my life.

I was greeted by a middle aged man he said is name Mike Milligan and that he was head care worker. Then I was greeted by another care worker who said her name was May-Li.

"Kids could you come in the hall please." Mike said and kids were coming from all over the house I felt eyes glued on me I looked at that direction and saw a guy he had brown hair and blue eyes his expression was as if he was trying to figure me out but honestly he shouldn't even bother.

"This is Jasmine she will be staying with us." Mike said in a cheery voice I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can you please show me to my room." I asked nicely knowing what happens if I don't.

Mike smiled at me "Alright." I nodded he lead the way towards upstairs. He leads me towards a door I opened it and saw a single bed in the middle of the room there were drawers and a closet. I put my stuff on the ground and sat on the bed.

"If you need anyone to talk to May-Li and I are free anytime day or night and none of the others know about your situation so it's your choice to keep it to yourself." He said with a smile at the end.

"Thank you."

He muttered 'it's alright' and shut the door and left. I collapsed on top of the bed and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A knock was sounded throughout the room while I was unpacking and putting away my stuff I stood up and opened the door. There stood the guy from downstairs.

"Hey my name is Johnny." He said then he scratched the back of his neck I looked at him up and down and crossed my arms then leaned against wall.

"Well I was wondering if I could show you around since your new around here and everything." He asked nervously with a small smile I nodded easily understanding what he was saying he gestured is hand ahead of him and we began walking down the hall.

"This is the Living room we have a T.V, Pool table and a computer." He said as we made our way through the living room. The room was really cosy and had a homey feel to it. It's shows that this is a place where kids can kick back a relax for a certain time.

"Hey I'm Tee." A girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes said to me with a smile "And this is Carmen." She said motioning to the light brown haired girl with brown eyes. I forced a smiled and nodded I don't really know what to do in this kind of situation I was never really sociable in school always kept to myself and they're so nice it's almost intimidating. Johnny signalled if we could continue I did a slight wave towards Tee and Carmen and walked away with Johnny.

"This is the…" Before Johnny could finish his sentence a loud swear rippled out across the house I was even startled and I thought this place was for kids who didn't and whatnot but I guess I was wrong.

"What was that?" Tee asked we shrugged then we went to the backyard a dark-skinned boy crouched down cuddling his leg rocking up and down.

"Bailey what happened?" Mike asked when he got to the backyard he winced in pain as Mike inspected his leg May-Li joined us as he was doing this.

"All you need is to put an ice pack and keep it levitated so no playing football or taking Mischief for walks." He commanded Bailey groaned Mike and a boy with curly hair carried him inside everyone went back to what they were doing.

I wonder how Hannah and Luke are doing I really miss them they're a part of me they mean so much to me it's killing me faster than it was before if anyone hurts them in anyway well let's just say they have no idea what I'm capable of.

"Would you like to continue the tour?" Johnny asked.

"I think I would like to go back to my room and lie down." I said he nodded and lead me to my room I stopped walking and suddenly felt incredibly dizzy I put my hand on the wall but felt faint then I let the darkness consume me the last thing I heard was my name being shouted.

 _"_ _Jasmine open the door now!" Dad shouted banging his fist against it I squirmed and knew if I didn't my punishment would be much worst then it would be._

 _I walked up to the door and took a long deep breath as I clamped onto the handle and opened the door and in an instant a fiery force found its way to my cheek I could feel the pain instantly._

 _"_ _What did I tell you about making me breakfast when I come back?" He shouted I could smell the alcohol in his breath I flinched and looked to the floor._

 _"_ _I woke up late and I went to school." I murmured but he could still hear me he chuckled it wasn't a happy one it was satanic a shiver went down my spine._

 _"_ _Well since you think that going to that stupid school is better than giving me my breakfast then you will not go that school for two weeks you will stay here with me." He taunted I felt like I was about to cry but I shouldn't give him that power over me even though he had lots already you might think I'm crazy for almost crying over not going to school but I would rather go to school then stay in this house with him for two weeks I like going to school because it keeps me away from Dad for about seven hours and I cherish those hours._

 _"_ _Now go make me my dinner you whore your just like mother a good for nothing bitch." He sneered and pushed me against the wall HARD I feel down then felt dizzy and light headed._

 _"_ _Get up Jasmine if you don't you know what would happen." He yelled taking a belt from the rack next to the door._

 _"_ _Dad please don't I'll do better I promise." I whimpered as I moved away from him, he walked closer I hit the wall._

 _"_ _This will teach you to never disrespect me." He growled I whimpered as the belt was lifted._

I gasped and opened my eyes I started to count to ten to calm me down I have always had to do that when something like that happened it you would always remember what happened in the past no matter how hard you want to forget it just stays with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you alright?" A girl with curly red hair asked peering at me I nodded my head frantically then sat up I realised I was in the living room how did I get here? The girl left skipping away.

"You're up." Johnny said as he walked into the living room with Mike right be hide him I tucked my feet under me.

"Jasmine are you Ok?" Mike asked softly I nodded my head slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged this happens to me at times I probably fainted it had always happened and when it did I would always remember all these terrible things it was like a nightmare but I am still awake still breathing and it is definitely not a dream.

"Mike can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked slowly he smiled then nodded we walked out into the hall.

"Mike do you know when I can see Hannah and Luke again?" I said getting straight to the point.

"I got a call from your social worker and she said the earliest she could put it is to Thursday would that be ok." Mike smiled I wanted to jump for glee I am so happy.

"ok, OK it would be amazing what time are they coming round." I squealed nearly jumping up and down.

"Around one." Mike said a shouting match was going on upstairs "Now I need to attend to that." He said walking off I feel like I haven't seen them in years.

I walk back into the living room with a smile on my face I haven't been generally happy since ….

"What's made you so happy." Johnny asked me I removed the smile from my face and replaced it with a slight frown.

"Nothing absolutely nothing." I said a bit rudely why would I tell anyone what made me happy it didn't do anyone good before why would it do it now.

"DINNER." A shout sounded out from the kitchen.

"Well we better go." Johnny said and led me to the kitchen everyone was there putting plates on the tables and sitting down. I've never really had dinner on a dining room table if you count a coffee table one.

"Jasmine are you OK?" Tee asked me snapping me out of my thoughts I took a quick deep breath and nodded she motioned me to come and sit at the end of the dining room table I followed her and sat down when everyone finally sat down and got started on their food I looked at the food Chilli con carne.

"Jasmine why aren't you eating?" Johnny said making everyone look at me I'm not really comfortable with having this much attention. I ran my fingers thought my hair.

"I can't eat this if it has peanut oil in it I'm allergic." I answer May li looks at me with an apologetic gesture.

"I forgot Jasmine I am so sorry." May li apologised I mumbled it's alright.

I wasn't really hungry anyway "May I please be excused." I mumbled to May li but she could still hear me she nodded and I stood up and walked out of the Kitchen.

I went up the steps towards my room I'm not really angry about the food I actually never tried chilli con carne because I am allergic I don't eat most stuff.

I walked into my room and closed the door I went to the wooden desk and got a book from my bag it was my favourite Alice in Wonderland I have always loved this book but really I love fantasy in general the way you could get lost inside the world of adventures, magic and dreams a place where anything could happen if you just take a step back from reality for just a second to get wrapped up into a book and forget all the troubles of your life or life in general.

I'm not really like other teenagers I do have a phone but I only use it to call and text I'm not really a fan of social networks.

"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'

'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat.

'I don't much care where -' said Alice.

'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat.

'- so long as I get SOMEWHERE,' Alice added as an explanation.

'Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'if you only walk long enough."

I like this extract of the book it means that even if you don't know where your going if you walk long enough you will eventually find where you meant to be going well that's what it means to me.

I yawned and put my book down at the bedside table I looked at the time and saw it was eight I shrugged and put on my pyjamas wanting to go to sleep I crawled into bed and closed my eyes wondering how it would have be like to fall down a rabbit hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _"Jasmine, don't cry." Dean said reaching out for my shoulder I moved back I thought he was going to stop hurting me he said he would stop._

 _"I'm sorry you know I love you Jasmine you need to start doing what I say it's your fault." He reached out for my hand and grabbed it I didn't remove my hand because I didn't want him to get mad at me he put his hand on my chest I winced and moved back away from him._

 _"Jasmine let me see where it's hurting." He begged I shook my head in fear of what else he would do to me._

 _"Jasmine I know you don't want me to get angry but your really starting to." He said and walked closer to me I started to cry why do I always do this to myself._

 _"I'm sorry I won't do it again just don't do this Dean you said you love me if you love me you won't do it." I pleaded he shook his head and moved closer to to me all I did after that was Scream._

I shot up from bed I felt sweat all over my body and tears in my eyes and I was breathing rapidly I took deep breaths really slowly and counted to ten I looked at the time and saw that it was two am at least this time I didn't scream.

I would usually wake up at this time to crying babies God I miss them I miss the way Hannah would scrunch her nose when she was sleeping and the way Luke would do this little cute gurgle when I fed him at night.

I stood up from bed and opened my door I looked if there was anyone was there no one seemed to be there they must be all sleeping I stepped down stairs walking towards the kitchen I opened the door and said a small scream and fell over.

"Sorry are you Ok?"Johnny asked rapidly he helped my up I nodded and dusted myself off he gave me a warm smile and led me to a seat.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked me I shrugged not really wanting to answer the question.

"I could ask you the same question." I said he nodded and got two cups from the cupboard and filled them with milk I raised my eyebrow to him.

"I figured you wanted one your throat sounded dry." He said I thanked him and took a sip of milk.

"I think I know where May-Li keeps the Oreos if your hungry." Johnny said the exact same time my stomach grumbled he smiled and went to the cupboard and grabbed a packet of Oreos and a plate.

"Do you like Oreos I could-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"It's alright Oreos are my favourite." I cut in I took one from the plate and twisted it then licked the inside Johnny looked at me then a smirk was plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked he shook his head no saying anything I carried on eating my Oreo but he was still smirking.

"Really tell me I wanna know." I said he shook his head smirking before he could tell me.

"That isn't how you eat an Oreo well isn't the right way." He said as a matter of fact kind of way.

"Wait don't tell me your a-" He cut me off.

He took an Oreo then he said "Yes I'm a dunker." and dunked in into his milk then took a bite out of it.

"How can you dunk twisting is way better." I said snobby he looked at me with total shock at what I said.

"Dunking is so much better then twisting and way more easier."

"Twisting is more fun."

"It's all about the Dunk."

"It's all about the Twist."

He grabbed another Oreo and dunked it into his milk then ate it I narrowed my eyes at him he smiled and for a second I did too but quickly replaced it with a neutral expression.

"You should smile more It looks good on you." He nodded I felt my cheeks heat up I put my hands on my face to try and cover up but I couldn't stop smiling Johnny started chuckling.

"Stop it."

"I like getting you worked up you look cute."

"I'm gonna go to bed." I embarrassedly said and stood up and walked out of the Kitchen I walked back in and put my head around the door.

"By the way thanks for the Oreo's and milk and don't forget to Twist." I said He rolled his eyes I giggled and went back upstairs to my room I crawled into bed and drifted of to sleep thinking about Dunking and Twisting Oreo's but mostly Twisting.

Later That Day

"Jasmine we were wondering if you would like to go into town with us?" Tee asked I looked at her with a confused expression why would she or anyone else want to go into town with me I don't look like the let's go shopping type I'm not even the let's go shopping type I would rather read a book then go shopping.

"She would love to go just wait downstairs." May-Li said appearing out of nowhere Tee went downstairs.

"I don't think I wanna go shopping with Tee or whoever is going too." I shrugged May-Li looked at me then sat down beside me on my bed.

"Why not it would be a good bonding experience and you could see what this place has to offer." May-Li urged.

I sighed "I guess I could -" I started.

"Splendid let's go tell the girls." May-Li cut me off and speeded off out of the room.

"Jasmine aren't you coming." May-Li called out I sighed and jogged down the stairs when I got there I saw Tyler, Bailey and Johnny watching television Johnny introduced me to everyone this morning.

Johnny eyes landed on me he motioned me over with his hand I gave him a confused look he motioned me over again and patted on the seat next to him as if to ask me to sit next to him I shook my head he motioned my over again with his hand then patted on the seat then he imitated with his hands me and him talking I smiled then he smiled.

He stood up and walked over to me with his arms crossed and stood in front of me then he motioned the seat where he was sitting and made a face as if telling me why didn't I come over.

"Sorry I didn't understand a word you were saying as if nothing at all was coming out of your mouth." I said and gasped jokingly he rolled his eyes I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"And anyway I can't come and sit down I'm going to town." I explained.

"By yourself ? do you even know the way to town I'll come with you let me just-" Johnny rushed and was about to go upstairs I cut him off.

"No I'm not going by myself I'm going with Tee and someone else when she invited me she said would you like to go to town with us." I said stopping him from doing anything then he looked at me with relief almost like he cared about me and where I was going.

Why would he care about me it's not like I mean anything to him no one ever did anyway maybe my life would have been better if someone did but I can't change the way people feel about me all I can say to the people who do care is that your wasting your time.

And anyway I'm only focused on Hannah and Luke and won't let anyone get in the way of that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Jasmine why don't you try this on?" Carmen urged pointing hopefully at a pair of jeans I frowned what I especially hate about shopping for clothes and trying on clothes It's a lot of work and believe it or not I'm lazy.

"Or you could try this on." Tee urged holding up a very colorful shirt I shook my head.

"No thanks I'll just try this on." I said nervously and grabbed something at random and speed walked into the changing room I drew the curtain closed and sat on the bench.

I looked at what I picked and saw I picked a purple flannel shirt I quite like it but it wouldn't look good on me I should really learn not to get my hopes up for things that won't come true after all reality isn't fantasy.

I walked out of the changing room with the flannel shirt in hand I searched for Tee and Carmen and spotted them with a girl that had blonde hair she looked friendly enough and looks approachable but I didn't have a good feeling about her and that feeling is almost never wrong almost.

I walked over to them they stopped their conversation when I got there Tee and Carmen smiled widely at me while the blonde haired girl looked at me warily I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and started fidgeting with my fingers.

"Jasmine I would like you to meet Lily she's Carmen and I's friend she used to live with us but now she lives with her dad." Tee introduced she looked at me with a small smile but turned away then her faced lit up in my direction behind me she had huge smile on her face then she started walked in the direction.

Carmen and Tee followed her with a confused expression on their faces I followed them the same way. When we reached her she was turned around facing a guy she turned and faced us then all of a sudden all of the blood rushed out of my skin I felt like I couldn't move like my head was telling me to run far far away but my body wasn't listening.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Mark." Lily said with a smile Mark looked towards me with a comical smile.

When Lily uttered the name I felt the emotion I've felt for as long as I could remember scared. Scared for Hannah and Luke and scared for myself scared to live a life of fear again but I will not let Luke and Hannah live that kind of life they deserve better way better.

"Hiya." Mark muttered Lily smiled widely and cuddled next to him he's here I just know it but I know he wouldn't do anything with these amount of people here.

"Jasmine are you alright?" Tee asked putting her hand on my shoulder I nodded.

"Well Mark and I better be off." Lily gushed happily Tee and Carmen said their goodbyes then they left I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Why was he here? and if he's here what is he planning on doing?

"I need to go to the bathroom." I muttered Tee replied Ok and asked if I knew where it was I answered yes and said I saw it on the way I said I'll be right back and left I just needed to get out of there.

I walked along busy shops and was knocked down by people rushing to get the things they need before the shops close as I was walking trying to find the bathroom a hand reached out and covered my mouth I was then pulled into an abandoned corridor I looked to see that the person was Dean.

"Let me go." My voice cracked under his stare he never liked it when I would speak when not spoken to it was one of the rules he had me follow when I was with him.

He slapped me across the face which made me want to run away but he kept his grip on me I whimpered on account of how tight his grip was and how hard he hit me.

"Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine what have you been up to lately." Dean said with a sadist kind of amusement I shivered I instantly felt like the girl I was when I was with him scared and alone no one to turn to.

"How did you find me?" I asked I was waiting for a slap but it didn't come but I know he's gonna hurt me physically, mentally and emotionally it's all he ever did to me.

"Jasmine are you forgetting I'm always gonna find you no matter how hard you hide." Dean snigggered I kept my head down then he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to face him.

"Where are the babies Jasmine?" Dean asked I shook my head tears snaked down my cheeks there is no way he's gonna hurt them over my dead body.

"You will never find them Dean they're safe away from you." I spat in his face he shook his head with a smile on his face and punched me in the stomach.

"Jasmine I'm gonna bring our family back together if you tell anyone that you saw me I'm gonna take the babies away far away Oh and I know that you've seen Mark well he's here to help me." He stated If he took them no he won't he can't I won't allow it he knows how much I love Hannah and Luke but he'll use that to get what he wants.

"Now Jasmine what you did was very bad now the police is on my case and you know ever action."

"Has a consequence."

He kneed me in the stomach then shoved me to the ground he started to unzip his trousers no not again I wanted to beg him not to but kicked me in the gut before I could say anything.

"Jasmine you know better." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Beep

Beep

I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in a hospital room I was surrounded by flowers and cards I felt like someone ran me over a hundred times repeatedly. Why was I here? What happened to me?

The door slowly opened and the person appeared to be Johnny he looked at me with a smile of relief I tried to stand up but my body felt to painful and my head was hurting badly.

"Mike she's awake." Johnny called out Mike was at the door in a flash he went by my side and sat down.

"Hello Jasmine, How are you doing?"

I was about to answer but my throat was as dry as sandpaper I pointed at my throat till they understood they gave me a drink of water before I could reply.

"I'm- I don't know what I'm feeling actually saying I'm Ok would be a lie." I expressed he looked at me with sadness.

"Jasmine what happened when you went to the bathroom in Town?" Johnny asked I can't remember what had happened that's when it all came back to me.

 _Lily with Mark_

 _Going to the bathroom_

 _Dean_ Dean is here

 _Luke and Hannah_

I stood up immediately I don't care how painful it hurt Dean was going to hurt the two people I love more than anything over my dead body I pulled out the IV drip from my arm.

"Jasmine you need to lay down and rest." Mike urged I shook my head.

"I need to- he's gonna hurt them." I jumbled up in speech Johnny had a confused look on his face but Mike knew what I meant.

"Jasmine was he the one who did this to you." I looked down avoiding eye contact till I remember what Dean said to me I rarely ever lie but only if it concerns Luke and Hannah.

"No- it wasn't him- I'm just tired can I please be alone so I can rest." I muttered they nodded and left the room I layed and sat down and saw that my legs were covered in bruises at least this time I'm not pregnant I feel very sore in my 'area' and I know he did it again What if I get pregnant again?

If I do I know I'll love he or she but I will be not only putting two but three of my babies into this situation they will suffer for the mistakes I made.

My eyes started to water and before I knew it I was full out sobbing I cuddled up in a ball on my side and cried myself to sleep that's when I knew I was truly alone.

 _A day later_

Today I got discharged from the hospital it's great because I get to see Luke and Hannah today as promised Mike wanted them to come at a later date on account of my injuries but I refused and convinced him he was not keen to oblige but did anyway.

So here I am in my room reading _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ when I heard a knock at my door I called out come in Mike entered with a smile on his face.

"Are they here?" I asked he nodded I stood up leaving my book abandoned on my bed I was quick to run downstairs I saw everyone in the hallway having confused looks on their faces I then noticed Lily was there amongst the crowd they are probably thinking Why would two babies visit a foster home? I would be thinking the same thing.

I took a deep breath as Mike guided me to the visiting room I ignored all the curious stares and entered the room I felt like everything was in slow motion May-Li, man and a woman sat on the chairs while Hannah and Luke were in carry around car seats next to each other on the floor.

I immediately kneeled in front of them touching their faces they giggled as I did so which made me tear up a little I can't believe they are really here I want to slap myself so I can wake up from this dream but thankfully it isn't a dream.

"Jasmine this is Mr and Mrs Blake they have been taking care of Hannah and Luke since you have can here." May-li introduced we stood up and shook hands it's my first time meeting them they seem friendly and I could tell they were married before May-li introduced us by the way they were sitting and holding hands.

After the introductions we all sat down talking to each other I of course asked how they were taking care of them and if anything alarming happened over the time they have stayed there they answered that all was good and they were fine.

I took them out of their car seat and laid them on a blanket on the floor with their toys they played together which made my heart melt.

"Jasmine if you don't mind me asking-" Mrs Blake who told me to call her Cami started out nervously fidgeting with her fingers while Mr Blake kept a smile on his face "Are you planning on keeping them?"

That question stunned me I have never really been asked that question even before I was taken here I can't say the question has never came to my mind don't get me wrong I love Luke and Hannah so much but I sometimes think if I gave them up they would have a great life with a couple or a family and have so many opportunities in life.

And when I do get out of here I would have to live in a council flat with two babies and I think is that the life I want for them then I think if I do give them up it would kill me they are all I have left.

I held Hannah in my arms while Luke was sitting on my thigh bouncing up and down with a maraca giggling how could I ever let them go.

"No, I wouldn't be able to go of my babies." I answered looking down at a smiling Hannah then a giggling Luke Cami looked down with sigh Mr Blake just nodded.

"How about we let them take sometime alone for a bit." May-Li suggested they all nodded and left Luke, Hannah and I in the room alone after a long time of playing they looked ready for a nap I put them back in their car seat with blankets covering them they were still wide eyed awake.

I saw that there was a piano in the room and decided to play them the song I played to them that always got them to sleep.

I sat down at the piano and took a deep breath I smooth my fingers over the piano keys before I started to play.

(I do not own this song)

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

 _I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

 _See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

 _Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

 _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

 _Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

 _I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

 _My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

 _Oh [x8]_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_

 _It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

 _How wonderful life is now you're in the world._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They were fast asleep I would always sing to them when they would get fussy or going to sleep I meant every word of what I sang I wrote that song myself after all I sat down on the sofa just looking at them sleep then I heard a knock on the door then Johnny appeared and closed the door behind him quietly.

He didn't say anything for a while I looked at him he then remembered what he had to say "Hey, um just wanted to see if you need anything." I shook my head and pierced my lips together.

"You have an amazing voice." He complemented I looked at him questionably.

"Oh, I heard you outside I wasn't listening in or anything." He rushed embarrassed.

"They are so cute." He commented changing the subject taking a seat next to me on the sofa I nodded smiling.

"Are they yours?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes I took a deep breath before I nodded he looked down but smiled anyway.

"How much do you know about me Johnny?" I asked.

He stared at me for a second I could tell he was thinking about everything that has happened since he met me I can't expect him to say yes I don't even think I know myself all that well anyway I can't expect other people to figure it out.

"I don't know that much about you Jasmine and you know that." He answered I licked my lips while nodding I stood up at stood by the window looking out.

"What I'm about to tell you Johnny is something you should never tell another person no matter what happens tell no one should I go on?"

He nodded urging me to go on I sighed smiling I sat down next to him and breath in and out.

I brushed my hair to the left side of my neck revealing a deep scar stretching across my shoulder.

"I got this when I was thirteen for not making dinner at six o'clock because I passed out from the loss of blood from the beating I got earlier that day." I grazed the scar trying to erase the day but failing to.

I pulled my shirt up revealing slash marks on my lower back that go higher and deeper "I got this when I was fourteen for answering a guy at a park that was asking for directions."

I was just about to lift up my sleeve when he cut me off.

"Stop- just stop" Johnny's voice cracked he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"Who did this to you Jasmine?" That was the question everyone asks me when they find the marks but I just say nothing and pretend I didn't hear the question but now was the moment of truth and for some reason I actually trust Johnny.

"I use to believe in fantasy you know those books and movies that would show you the goodness in life and that anything is possible if you believe but now fantasy seems like fiction to me.

When I was eight I remember going to the park with Mum and Dad we got ice cream and we sang a songs I still remember the songs it was Beatle songs Dad taught me how to play it on the piano he said his Dad taught him It's the only memory I can remember well the only happy one.

My Parents weren't like other parents after I was born they didn't stop partying, drinking or smoking but they made sure I didn't see them drink or smoked around me. Dad was a music teacher at a primary school and Mum worked at a bar. At a young age I was taught to all always believe in my self and to not make the same mistakes my parents did when they were young but that all changed.

Mum left Dad and I when I was ten said she couldn't take it anymore she said she met someone else and they wanted to start a family of their own Mum said she was pregnant with the man's child that she wants the child to grow up in a happy environment she left right after she said that she didn't even say good bye.

Dad changed after she left he stopped going to work he spent more time drinking he would shout a lot at me about things that didn't make sense.

One afternoon I came back home from school Dad was where he always was sitting in front of the tele with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in the other I walked past him to my room without looking him in the eye as soon as I knew it my door opened.

I saw Dad there flat out drunk he walked up to me my scent was masked in the pungent smell of hard liquor he moved his hand up top my cheek and grazed it gently and said I looked so much like Mum.

Then he slapped me which sent me to the floor he kicked me in the gut repeatedly and laughed when I begged him to stop he said I was a whore just like Mum that the only reason why she left me was because she hated me and over time I believe him.

He didn't stop until I was coughing up blood that's when I passed out after that Dad started taking all his angry out on me and he was very angry I blamed myself for a long time and I still do." I ended with a sob I have never told anyone stories about my past the one reason why was because I don't like people saying sorry about it sorry won't change the past.

Johnny looked at me apologetically but said nothing he looked like he was in deep thought after all that is a lot to take in.

"Too bad that isn't the end of it I was stupid to think things would have changed when I met Hannah and Luke's father that however is different story entirely and one I am not ready to tell."


End file.
